1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and/or a method of fabricating the same, and for example, to an assembled and packaged semiconductor device and/or a method of assembling and packaging the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A plurality of semiconductor devices may be formed simultaneously using a semiconductor substrate, and/or the plurality of semiconductor devices may be assembled and packaged to come out as products. For example, a conventional semiconductor package may use wire bonding. Wires may be bonded to connect semiconductor chips and a package substrate. However, a reliability of the wire bonding may be deteriorated as a size of the semiconductor chips decreases.
A conventional wafer level package may use redistributed patterns. However, a conventional method of forming redistributed patterns on a semiconductor substrate may increase fabrication costs, and/or may be difficult to employ in assembling and packaging processes. Because the semiconductor chip may be exposed to the outside, the semiconductor chip may be vulnerable to external impacts.